1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in bows and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination cable guard and bow sight apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many bows in use today include a pair of pulleys journalled in the proximity of the opposite ends of the bow and an endless cable extending around and between the pulleys. The bow string is usually secured to the bow in such a manner that the bow string is disposed outboard of the cable and of course the cable frequently interferes with the positioning and firing of the arrow during use of the bow. Many cable guards are now in use which are secured to the bow and extend outwardly therefrom in a direction toward the cable for holding the cable away from the plane of the bow string. In addition, most bows of this type in use today are provided with an independent bow sighting mechanism which is also secured to the bow, thus requiring the "mutilization" of the bow structure by providing a plurality of bores therein for the installation of the cable guard and bow sighting apparatus.